Cyberninja
The cyberninja could be anything from a young cracker who found a gene mod or two, to a half cybernetic professional assassin. Cyberninjas rely on stealth and skill, and use a wide variety of self-made gadgets to avoid detection. Although perfectly capable of using guns and explosives, cyberninjas usually favor more precise melee weaponry, preferably small bladed things. To a skilled cyberninja, no security system can hold them out, no tracking technology can spot them, and no target is safe from ambush. Description Cyberninjas are the most stealth-focused of all the classes. Although the stealth skill is available to all characters, cyberninjas further augment their sneakery with technological doo-dads that let them walk on walls, disrupt security equipment, form optical illusions, and so on. Playing a cyberninja requires a tactical approach, as they are fairly weak in direct combat scenarios. Planning ahead can yield great results, however - both for the individual player as well as the cell. Class features Class skills * Security * Tinkering * Stealth Level 1 Magnetic Upgrade When equipped, allows the user to climb and cling on to any metal surface, even upside-down. Enhanced Acrobatics Upgrade Allows the user to jump higher, leap longer, and move faster. Impact Compensation Upgrade Allows the user to fall further through the air without taking damage. Assassination Upgrade Allows the user to ignore armor when making melee attacks on targets unaware of user's presence. Zoom Optics Upgrade Allows the user to zoom their vision as if they had a scope. Level 2 Smoke Bomb When thrown, creates a field of smoke roughly five meters high and five meters wide. Materials cost 2c. Flashbang When thrown, creates a bright, disorienting flash, accompanied by a loud noise. Materials cost 2c. Audio Projector Small metal device with a strong magnet that can be activated remotely. Can record, store, and play any one sound. Recording cannot be overwritten. Materials cost 4c. Cell Regeneration Upgrade R''emoves the user's need for sleep. Long periods without sleep may affect the user psychologically.'' Automatic Pathfinding Upgrade Allows the user to find directions to a specific, known place. Unreliable in areas lacking in general technological presence. Level 3 Chameleon Upgrade Allows the user to become invisible, but only when standing completely still. Laser Cutter Upgrade Installs a tiny laser cutter at any one fingertip. Allows for extremely precise cutting. Too small to be used as a weapon. Multiple laser cutters in one skeleton would be unstable. Precision Blast Package Remotely actived explosive made for precise destruction. Unsuitable for combat purposes. Materials cost 3c. Precision EMP Package Remotely activated EMP made for precise destruction of electronic hardware. Attaches magnetically. Materials cost 4c. Analysis Optics Upgrade Allows the user to scan most items by looking at them. Level 4 Night Optics Upgrade Allows the user to toggle night vision. Heat Redirection Upgrade Allows the user to survive extreme heat and cold. Also makes user invisible to heat detection devices. Rebreather Upgrade Allows the user to breathe for several hours without access to clean oxygen. Self-Repair Upgrade Allows the user to spend one turn recovering from being hurt. The process becomes interrupted if the user is attacked whilst repairing. Visual Projector Small metal device with a strong magnet that can be activated remotely. Projects a copy of the user in a dynamic stance that the user may change at will. Level 5 EMP Blast Upgrade Allows the user to unleash a large and powerful EMP blast, disrupting or outright destroying any nearby electronic equipment. However, also inflicts 1 wound on the user, without an armor save. Ambidexterity Upgrade Allows the user to dual-wield without any penalty to weapon checks. Blink Upgrade Allows the user to dodge incoming shots. Heat Optics Upgrade Allows the user to toggle heat vision. Hostile Takeover Upgrade Allows the user to reprogram any deactivated turret or ai. Category:Classes